Forum:2020-01-29 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- And I was just thinking, where's Doctor Beetle's goldfish when you need it. Doug Relyea (talk) 06:39, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Okay, from now on I'm going to believe anything Geoduck says. He tells me he has a bridge to sell me, I'll buy it. Bkharvey (talk) 07:06, January 29, 2020 (UTC) : Well thanks. Let's see if I can keep my streak going. They stuff her into a mermaid costume/clank, she talks to the Cetecean, and because she's Special and Trustworthy, it reveals some stunning bit of info that it's never shared with any surface-dweller. Maybe.. something specific about how England was set to sinking? Cuz Agatha's gonna fix that before she leaves for Africa. Or maybe that the GCs are second-stage Sparky whales, and it tells how that process actually works, thus uncovering Something Nasty about the source of Albia's power (AKA this "Garden" of hers..) --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:28, January 29, 2020 (UTC) :::And then she uses the Trident to lance the Horrible Giant Whale Pimples?Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 16:12, January 30, 2020 (UTC) :: It has been a while since she did MadGirl stuff. I am very much looking forward to the mermaid prosthesis. 9thGeneral (talk) 15:59, January 29, 2020 (UTC) ::: I think that the problem is that it has been mostly pretty predictable, not-very-exciting sparky stuff, from the comic reader's perspective. Various machines need to be made to work (or not), and she can help make that happen (or not). Not as exciting as surprising us with weird and potentially dangerous clanks and ray guns. Quantheory (talk) 05:57, January 30, 2020 (UTC) At least Rakethorn doesn't like some people with secrets... Bkharvey (talk) 09:24, January 29, 2020 (UTC) : Well, he would have to be a **really** bad agent to think that running in lips-first is the right response in this context. Quantheory (talk) 05:57, January 30, 2020 (UTC) :Tarvek's choice for distracting Agatha was personal and he did . He has Agatha before. Rakethorn has experienced Agatha's towards him. --Fred1740 (talk) 12:00, January 30, 2020 (UTC) I hope that flashlight fish doesn't speak English. Bkharvey (talk) 09:50, January 29, 2020 (UTC) : The deepdwellers are standing right there in earshot. One way or the other, the fish really isn't a problem. --Geoduck42 (talk) 13:11, January 29, 2020 (UTC) : I'm confused. How is the flashlight fish staying up in the (what I'm assuming is) air? It seems to be swimming above their heads. BoyfootBear (talk) 13:29, January 29, 2020 (UTC) ::Maybe the fish are the sources of balloon juice. It would make sense because their esca is clearly full of blinker fluid. 9thGeneral (talk) 15:59, January 29, 2020 (UTC) :: That's no fish. It's obviously a bird. -- SpareParts (talk) 16:26, January 29, 2020 (UTC) ::: The flashlight fish and many others have been "floating" in the "air" since we the Deepdwellers and the retinue. It has been bothering me the whole time, although I think I'm starting to get "exhaustion of disbelief." What I'm wondering now is, will Agatha be able to float/swim once she puts on the mermaid suit? If not, won't the Deepdwellers wonder why not? -- William Ansley (talk) 03:01, January 30, 2020 (UTC) :::: I've been wondering about that too. But with five sparks helping, the problem won't be whether she can move, but whether she can move subsonically. As for the fish, given that the GCs are second-stage, it's not out of the question that their inner regions are in two different dimensional spaces at once, a wet one for fish and a gaseous one for mammals. Bkharvey (talk) 04:58, January 30, 2020 (UTC) So ... "Honoria Shammington" is a simultaneous "hey Agatha read between the lines fake name here!" from Rakethorn and shout-out to Honor Harrington? Scientician (talk) 19:20, January 29, 2020 (UTC) : Also possibly P. G. Wodehouse, Honoria Glossop is a minor reoccuring character in his stories. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:19, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Here's an alternate version of the first panel. : <- This was my idea. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:22, January 30, 2020 (UTC) My contribution to the whole fish-swimming-in-air thing: At a pressure of 40 atmospheres, air is thirty times denser than at the surface. While that's not enough to "swim" through air for any normally earth-bound creature (still about 1/20th the density of water), it's noticeably easier to be buoyant and achieve lift at that depth. Of course, a fluid that one is likely to breath at that depth would probably be a mixture of hydrogen/helium/oxygen rather than normal air (because nitrogen can cause serious problems), but the point stands. It may be counter-intuitive, but humans can comfortably live at depths where the air is pressurized enough to behave pretty strangely. So the balloon-fish are not that strange, even for real life (besides which, this is a comic filled with mad scientists doing the impossible). Quantheory (talk) 05:57, January 30, 2020 (UTC) : I vote no on Hydrogen. Bkharvey (talk) 08:05, January 30, 2020 (UTC) : Again, I am somewhat fascinated by people who feel they must provide a real world explanation of events that take place in a fantasy comic. A world that has "galvanic essence", reanimated dead, tiny batteries that deliver terrawatts over days and fit in a walking stick, talking animals (Dragons!!), etc. Please, give me real world physics, chemistry, and biology on Franz Scorchmaw including his apparent portal to the which is strapped on his chest. Tell me how his can provide the necessary thrust and lift to get him airborne. THEN explain the floating fish in midair. Remember actual genuine physics, chemistry, and biology - no theory. Show your work. --Fred1740 (talk) 22:37, January 30, 2020 (UTC) :: What you don't know is that on this world the Ancients invented room-temperature fusion reactors. With enough energy you can do many things and simulate many others. I haven't figured out yet why they'd want to simulate the mythological creatures of a different world, but no doubt there's a good reason. Bkharvey (talk) 03:39, January 31, 2020 (UTC) :: Hmmm, I always thought that Franz WAS the treasure! As to the floating fish, if they can float, then Agatha and company should also be subject to the same conditions and be more floaty than they are being portrayed. The professors do provide in world consistency (most of the time). I'm just trying to figure out what to expect. Perhaps there's a magnetic field that the fish use to levitate and move around that Agatha could take advantage of... Just saying. BoyfootBear (talk) 14:38, January 31, 2020 (UTC) In the interests of finishing the story before their great-grandkids take over as authors from their grandkids the Professors will likely skip some details that happen before the audience. But I hope we don't miss Agatha's list of torments she will inflict on the chef for creating the mer-Agatha with that costume. Hopefully cooler heads will prevail and she will just kill him. Argadi (talk) 22:06, January 30, 2020 (UTC) : I don't know, don't you think that as good parents they'd want to ensure a good living for their far off descendents? Like the von Mekkhans. Bkharvey (talk) 03:39, January 31, 2020 (UTC) :: I'm not sure how good a living it would actually be, considering the recent cash-flow crunch that prompted the Foglios to sell their Magic the Gathering original art to raise money. But, assuming the kids do want to follow in their parents' footsteps rather than rebelling against the artistic lifestyle by becoming accountants, perhaps they will be better than their parents at the business side of things. Given that it took Kaja eight months or more after the end of their last Kickstarter campaign to finally send out the Backerkit surveys, it is hard to imagine they wouldn't be. The new campaign for the next Girl Genius volume should be starting in less than two months, if it follows their previous pattern, as I recall it anyway. Perhaps I sound overly harsh, but I am beginning to worry more about whether the Foglios will be able to afford to complete the series than whether they will live to finish it. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:37, February 1, 2020 (UTC)